Efectos secundarios
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Luego de resolver el caso "The hounds oh Baskerville" Sherlock y John regresan a Londres y entonces la lluvia hará que confiecen algo inesperado.. Slash, basado en la serie de la bbc "Sherlock"


_Hola! Aca traigo mi primer fic de este genial detective y su fiel compañero **_

_La verdad, debo confesar, soy adicta a Sherlock Holmes, y hace un tiempo he querido escribir un fic, pero solo ayer, cuando vi el segundo capitulo de la serie "Sherlock" de la BBC, me vino una gran ola de inspiraicón y lo empecé, y hoy, al terminar el ultimo capi de esta misma serie, lo terminé... asique sepan que este fic estaría ubicado luego del capitulo "the hounds of Baskerville" de esa serie ^^_

_En fin, basta de monologo, solo decirles, que contiene slash :)_

__**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson pertenecen a sir Doyle y estos en particular, a los directores de la serie y la BBC.  
><strong>Aunque quiera a Sherlock solo para mi, asi es la vida :P

* * *

><p><span>Efectos secundarios.<span>

Los dos hombres bajaron del taxi, en medio de la lluvia, y se apresuraron a llegar hasta la puerta de su casa. En realidad, fue sólo uno de ellos el que se apresuró, ya que el otro, un poco más bajo que el primero y de cabello rubio entrecano, llevaba dos maletas en sus manos, las cuales intentaba bajar del coche lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Sherlock, podrías ayudarme al menos esta vez!— le gritó al que se encontraba ya dentro del lugar, ya que había abierto la puerta.

El aludido, un hombre alto, flaco, de cabello negro alborotado y cristalinos ojos celestes, lo miró y, pretendiendo no demostrar emoción alguna, contestó.

— Me mojaría si lo hiciera.

John Watson lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras terminaba de bajar las susodichas valijas y le pagaba al conductor. Luego las arrastró por la vereda empapada y, una vez dentro, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo y soltó una de las maletas a sus pies.

— Gracias— masculló entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, para poder llegar a sus habitaciones y cambiarse de ropa.

Sherlock Holmes no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio inferior, con cierto dejo de… ¿excitación, quizás? Luego simplemente subió, siguiendo a su colega hacia el piso superior. Algo estaba carcomiendo la mente del detective, eso era seguro… quizás los efectos de aquel alucinógeno seguían en su cuerpo, o quizás era simple adrenalina, quien podía saberlo. Pero algo era seguro, no había podido quitar sus ojos de los de su amigo desde que habían subido al taxi, y menos aún al verlo empaparse con la lluvia. No sabía con exactitud como describir aquellos pensamientos, cosa un tanto extraña en él, o quizás no tanto, ya que se trataban de ciertas emociones que habían empezado a aflorar en el frío y duro corazón de Holmes.

— John— musitó con una voz algo ronca.

El doctor lo miró por sobre su hombro con extrañeza— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sherlock?

— Sí, estoy perfecto— respondió el morocho, acercándose con paso firme—. Es sólo que tengo una pequeña duda.

— ¿Una duda? ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes tiene una duda?— preguntó de forma retórica y con cierta gracia e ironía en su voz.

— Bueno, quizás no sea específicamente una duda, pero si es algo que quiero saber— el detective se acercó aún más a su amigo, para terminar a escasos centímetros de éste. Clavó su cristalina e irresistible mirada en los ojos del otro y preguntó, sin más— ¿Crees que me atraen los hombres, verdad?

Watson no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de risa al oír semejantes palabras salir de la boca de su compañero. Si bien era cierto que la idea había cruzado varias veces por su cabeza, nunca lo había creído de verdad. Y en cierta forma, después del tiempo que habían vivido juntos, estaba seguro de que a Sherlock no le atraía ningún ser sobre la tierra, al menos no después de Irene Adler.

— Bu-bueno… yo… creo que no, no.

— Estas mintiendo— sentenció el otro, acercándose aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Una oleada de calor invadió de repente al ex combatiente, a la vez que un sinnúmero de cosas cruzaban por su mente. Quizás los efectos de esa extraña droga desarrollada en Baskerville aún seguía en su organismo; y en el de Sherlock.

— Se que estás mintiendo…— el detective tomó los brazos de Watson con fuerza, mientras hacía que sus rostros se acercaran en demasía. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus labios se rozaron, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sherlock se estremeciera— Se que crees que no soy capaz de sentir nada por nadie, pero te equivocas, mi querido John…

John abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando con asombro e incredulidad los ojos de Sherlock. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿era ese el verdadero Sherlock? ¿O acaso se lo habían cambiado en aquel extraño laboratorio por un clon loco que pretendía ser él? Y si era el verdadero, el que él conocía, de seguro le estaba jugando una broma, o de otra forma aquellas extrañas palabras no podrían haber salido de su boca, jamás.

— No es una broma, John y tampoco me volví loco, ni soy un clon— dijo el morocho, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Ante la mirada atónita del rubio, se dibujó en aquel blanquecino rostro una sonrisa. Lentamente, dirigió una de sus manos a la frente de su _amigo_, para atrapar una fina gota de lluvia que amenazaba con caer de su cabello. Luego deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla del doctor, para terminar en la comisura de sus labios—. Solo hay una persona en este mundo que es lo suficientemente preciada para mi… y quizás se trate de una de las pocas que me ha conocido tanto, las cuales puedo contar con los dedos de una sola de mis manos…

— Sh-Sherlock… ¿qué estás tratando de decir?— dijo entrecortadamente Watson, tragando saliva con dificultad. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro, ya que le era imposible: estaba literalmente atrapado en aquellos ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente, en aquella voz grave que le hablaba tan de cerca, en aquellos dedos que se posaban tan tranquilamente en sus labios.

— Oh, vamos John, tu eres el _emocional_ aquí, no yo… sabes perfectamente lo quiero decir.

El doctor volvió a tragar saliva y abrió la boca para hablar, pero eso solo provocó que sus labios volvieran a rozarse, obligándolo a cerrarla bruscamente. Un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor se apoderó sus mejillas, haciendo que los labios del detective volvieran a mostrar esa encantadora y seductora sonrisa.

Y entonces, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Sherlock posó sus labios sobre los de John, mientras hacía que sus brazos rodearan la espalda ajena, en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo. El rubio no pudo hacer nada, simplemente quedarse ahí parado, sintiendo la suavidad de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno. Su propia temperatura corporal comenzó a subir, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso en aquellas múltiples veces que había negado los comentarios de quienes los conocían había mentido? Eso no podía ser, a él le gustaban las mujeres, siempre había sido así… Aunque era verdad que desde que había conocido a Sherlock había sido completamente fiel a éste, siguiéndolo a todos lados, haciendo todo lo que pidiese, por más que protestara… ¿Acaso aquel racional y lógico detective había llegado tan profundo en su corazón?

De repente, una oleada de escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo del doctor. Su amigo había subido sus manos hasta sus hombros y había comenzado a bajar el abrigo que traída puesto –el cual estaba empapado por lluvia–, haciendo que una ola de frío invadiese su sistema. Pudo mover un poco sus brazos, apoyando sus palmas en el pecho del otro, pero eso no ayudó en nada, al contrario, sólo se sintió invadido por el calor que emanaba del ajeno… El sentía frio y Sherlock podría brindarle calor… O al menos, ese fue el pensamiento que se instaló en su mente al instante. Y al parecer, el morocho también había pensado en eso, o al menos algo parecido, ya que detuvo aquel furtivo beso, para luego rodearlo con sus brazos, abrazándolo nuevamente, esta vez con un dejo de cariño, pero sin dejar de ser posesivo.

— John… estás helado— dijo en un susurro el detective.

El aliento cálido de Holmes al contacto con la piel de detrás de su oreja no hizo más que aumentar sus pulsaciones y dejarlo completamente indefenso. Ahora lo entendía: era completamente vulnerable a él. Simplemente no podía resistírsele. Había sucumbido ante aquel hombre. Ahora él era de Sherlock Holmes, y sabía que nada ni nadie podrían arrebatarlo de su lado, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sherlock.

Obviamente, Watson no respondió, sólo se limitó a quedarse inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil por hora entre los brazos del morocho. Entonces, una vez más, sin previo aviso, el hombre de ojos cristalinos comenzó a caminar, sin soltarlo, hasta el sofá que había a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban. No tardaron en terminar acostados allí. El detective ligeramente sobre el cuerpo empapado del médico, mientras que éste sólo podía observar aquellos cristalinos y profundos ojos.

— Discúlpame por lo que dije… pero en verdad, te considero algo más que mi amigo, John…

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par. Y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquella habitación del 221B de Baker Street. El detective depositaba suaves besos por el cuerpo del otro, mientras que el rubio sólo podía repetir su nombre una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. Poco a poco, las gotas de lluvia que habían empapado a John Hamish Watson se fueron secando, dando lugar a gotas de sudor, de pación, de excitación… y esas mismas gotas recorrían el cuerpo de Sherlock…

Cerca de una hora después, el rubio ex combatiente se giró en aquel sofá, para clavar los ojos en su compañero, el cual estaba sentado en su sillón habitual, mirándolo de reojo, mientras tocaba su violín.

— Sherlock… ¿qué se supone que…?

— Nadie tiene porqué saber que son mentiras lo antes eran verdades, John— respondió, como siempre, antes de que Watson pudiera terminar de elaborar la pregunta.

— Tienes razón…— dijo sin más, revolviéndose en su lugar, que ahora le parecía el más cómodo del mundo— Tendré que refinar mis mentiras, entonces.

— Si, así es, porque no mientes muy bien— Sherlock sonrió de lado, mientras seguía tocando su instrumento, esta vez, algo improvisado, algo que acaba de componer. Una melodía hermosa, a decir verdad.

— ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, verdad? ¿Incluso en una situación como esta?

— Así soy… y así me amas, John Hamish Watson.

Sonrió de lado, mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, mientras observaba a su excéntrico e interesante compañero. No iba a responder, ya que al fin y al cabo, Sherlock Holmes nunca se equivocaba, y esa no era la excepción.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? que les pareció? ^^<em>

_Espero sus rew, porque ya saben, siempre ayudan! Y no solo alagos, tambien tomatazos y huevasos! xD_

_Saludos!_


End file.
